1. Priority Information
This application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. §119 to Japanese Patent Application No. 2011-174639, filed Aug. 10, 2011, the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
2. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device including a pixel circuit formed on a semiconductor substrate, a method for driving an electro-optical device, and an electronic apparatus.
3. Related Art
In recent years, various electro-optical devices using electro-optical elements such as light emitting elements and liquid crystal elements have been suggested. In the electro-optical device, pixel circuits corresponding to intersections of scanning lines and data lines are generally formed on a glass substrate. The pixel circuit includes a transistor in addition to the electro-optical element. The transistor is configured with generally a thin film transistor since the pixel circuit is formed on the glass substrate.
Meanwhile, in recent years, technologies are suggested in which the electro-optical device is formed on a semiconductor substrate represented as a silicon substrate, instead of using the glass substrate, to realize a display size reduction and high resolution display (for example, see US Patent 2007/0236440 and JP-A-2009-152113).
However, when the pixel circuit is formed on the semiconductor substrate, various problems may arise in comparison with the case in which the pixel circuit is formed on the glass substrate.